


Aaron Manx

by Siroliverthe2nd



Category: NOS4A2 (TV 2019), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siroliverthe2nd/pseuds/Siroliverthe2nd
Summary: Even In a zombie apocalypse other things can make your life difficult. And that’s what happens when Charlie Manx shows up at the gate of Alexandria. Bringing back painful memories and lost love





	Aaron Manx

The knock at the door jolted me awake. The groaning on my lap said it bothered Gracie as much.

It had been a long night for both of us. First noisy walkers and then a stomach ache that kept her and me up all night. 

“Okay sweetie daddy has to get the door” 

Grumbling something incoherent she moves off my lap and curls up on the other side of the couch. 

Sighing I get up and answer the door. 

“Hi Michonne” I say sleepily 

“Rough night” she asks smiling 

“Yeah Gracie had a stomach ache and couldn’t sleep” I said chuckling

“I know the feeling, Judith and RJ was up all night playing a board game Daryl brought them. Which means I had to stay up. Because Shane, Rick and Daryl can sleep through anything” she says yawning 

I laugh “make them stay up next time” I say “so what brings you here” I ask 

“Oh yeah, there’s a man at the gate who says he knew you, you know before all this” 

I rub the back of head, wondering who it could be. And look back at Gracie. “You mind, just till I get back” I say 

“Of course not” she says and with that I head to the gate, the door closing behind me. 

I rub my eyes sleepily as I walk to the gate.the outer gate open to reveal the second chained gate. 

And when I see who it is, all the tiredness is gone. I try not to stagger as I see Charlie Manx on the other side. The horror from my childhood staring at me. 

Composing myself, I ask Rosita to open the gate. But instead of letting him in, I go out to him. Giving Rosita a reassuring nod. As the gate closes behind me. 

Grabbing him by his jacket sleeve, I tug him over to somewhere more private. 

“What the hell are you doing here? And how did you know I was here?” I ask in a hissing low voice 

He says nothing. I can see the pompous arrogant asshole, has been replaced by a beaten man. I calm and wait. 

“I lost everything…. Christmas land is gone and Millie is… is as well” he says broken

“Please I don’t think I can survive out here any longer.” He says, and now that I look him over he looks like he hasn’t eaten or slept in days. 

“Why should I trust you. The last time I did you sold me to a child molester.” I said shaking as My mind goes back to Mr.Tim and his house. 

“And only when he went after you, did you do something. And then on-top of that killed your mother. And some others” I say clenching my fists 

“Then the next I hear of you, I find out you are stealing children” I growl. 

“You’re a monster, why would I let you around anyone in there. All of my friends” I say glaring at him

He acts cool and collected but I know he’s fighting back his temper. 

“I’m not that man anymore… I know you have no reason to believe me but it’s true.. when I lost everything I gained perspective on everything” he says Looking downward 

I just look at him, pity and anger boiling in my blood. I know me I won’t turn him away. Which makes me even angrier. 

Sighing I slap him hard “why did you have to come here” I say leading him back to the gate motioning to an obviously eavesdropping, livid Rosita to open the gate. 

“One wrong move and I will kill you” she hisses at him. 

“Don’t worry I will do that first” I say, wondering if I should make him rot in the cells for all his crimes. But I don’t and lead him to my house. 

Before I even think of letting him inside I pat him down looking for any weapons, candy canes or Keys. 

All I find is keys and a knife. 

“I’ll keep this while your inside the gates” I say sheathing his knife in my leg pocket. Ignoring him staring at robotic arm. 

I’m about to take the keys, but I notice the small charm on it. Obviously made by a child. I sigh and just take the key off the ring. 

Going into the house I’m glomped by Gracie. 

“Whose your friend” Michonne asks getting up off the couch 

“This is Charlie Manx” I say and I can see that she recognizes the name from the news when they thought him dead. Her hand now resting on the hilt of her katana. 

“Wait. If he tries anything I know how to kill him” I say pleading with her, with my eyes. Though to be honest I have no idea why. 

I guess the heart never changes it’s mind. 

Sighing she lowers her hand and relaxes. 

“Welcome to Alexandria, don’t make me regret this” she says glaring at Charlie. 

“I won’t I promise” he says 

“Hey Gracie want to come over and play with Judith and RJ” she asks

Gracie untangles from me “is it ok daddy” she asks, I nod and she hugs me “thanks daddy and nice to meet you Mr.Manx” she says bouncing happily out the door. 

Michonne strides out slower   
“One wrong move Mr.Manx” she hisses in his ear before nodding at me and signing to be careful. I sign back “thank you” and with that it’s just me and Charlie in the house. 

And eerie silence creeps over the room

“Hungry” I say finally and head towards the kitchen, he follows and sits at the table 

“So what happened to Christmas land?” 

“It was burned down, but all the children are safe” he says “maybe it’s for the best” 

I turn to look at him. He’s never questioned himself before. Sighing I continue to cook in silence. 

“Your daughter shes delightful” he says, and I tense, but ease down, telling myself he’s just being nice. 

“I lied to my mom that night” he says 

Wow no whore or Bitch? Maybe he has changed a little. 

“Oh..” 

“He didn’t touch me that night, I killed him because he started talking about what he did to you” 

I turn to look at him, and I can tell he’s not lying. My heart skips a beat. But I push the feelings back. 

“Why did you kill your mother than?” 

“I didn’t mean too, my powers flared up after killing him, the next thing I know there’s several dead adults. Frightened I ran and never stopped.” 

“Why then Charlie, what made you do all the other things” I say as I sit across from him 

“For one I thought I was doing the right thing… I know now I wasn’t” I look at him flabbergasted

The last time I saw him, was when Vick McQueen found my name as a resident of where Charlie lived. And asked me to try to reason with him. At first I refused but then she told me about her son and the other kids. 

So I agreed, and went to somewhere that she said he stopped on the way to ChristmasLand, he was an arrogant psychopath, with a nasty mouth. 

One that stopped just short of killing me and just knocked me out. To which surprised everyone. 

What had happened to change him so much. 

Losing his daughter? His home? His car? I had heard it was destroyed but I also heard he was cremated. 

“The wraith is gone… but someone didn’t listen to command and waited to long to kill me. Yes the wraith and me were connected.But my power itself can heal me, even from death” he says 

“Stop reading my mind” I say annoyed and I see a smile creep up on his face 

I can’t help but return it. 

“Your like Wolverine” he looks at me confused

“A comic book character.. or so people think.. anyway he can heal himself from anything. Do you know anything about modern times?”

He shakes his head

I sigh and just watch him. The hollowness in his eyes are gone. Replaced but a softness and regret I’ve never seen on him before

“I love you Aaron, I always have… I just could never bring our love out of the closet. And I’m sorry… sorry for everything” 

I sit there motionless for a moment and am saved by the oven timer. As I get up my hand brushes his. And good days we had together rush through all parts of my body.

Ignoring the feelings I get the food out of the oven and plate for both of us. 

This is one fucked up date. I think to myself as I sit down across from him.


End file.
